Tea's Gift
by heart of a fairy
Summary: Tea struggles to decide on a gift for Yugi, and an old rival abducts her before she can gve him anything.
1. The Confusion Starts

Tea's Gift  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did, but *sigh* I'll have to deal with only being able to make them do OOC and funny things.  
  
Tea sat at her desk in fourth period trying to figure out 1) where in Hell her teacher was, and 2) what she should get Yugi for his upcoming birthday. She could just tell him what she had just recently figured out herself, that might be enough. But what if it wasn't? The only other person who knew was Joey. Maybe she could ask him what she could do. Usually she would just follow her heart, but her heart seemed just as confused as she felt. Her teacher rushed in just then, so she tried to concentrate on the lesson instead of her current problem.  
  
After school, Tea scoped out the halls and in front of the school for Joey, and spotted him talking to Yugi. She ran up to him, and hurriedly said, "Sorry Yugi! I need Joey!" as she grabbed his ark and ran off with him to the other side of the yard. Yugi watched after them wondering why they had been talking secretly so much lately. His heart sank as he realized that they might be a 'thing' and he was the only one who didn't know.   
  
Meanwhile, Tea stopped hauling Joey and looked at him innocently. After about a minute of her not talking, he asked angrily, "You gonna tell me why you dragged me over here for?"  
  
"I was just wondering, ummm, what are you giving Yugi for his birthday?"  
  
"What? Why would you drag me.. Ohh!" It suddenly dawned on him. "You gonna tell him how you feel?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I wanted to ask you if you thought it was enough."  
  
"What else would you... Ohh, too much information!"  
  
"I can't ask anyone else! You are the only persn who knows!"  
  
"Look, ,Tea. Yugi has been into you since we all met. Just knowing you like him too, well, it should be enough for him. Don't go getting yourself into something you can't get back or might regret."  
  
"That's just the thing, I KNOW I won't regret it. And I think I more than just like him... I think I love him."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll wait until you know? For sure?"  
  
From across the yard, Yugi saw Tea smile broadly, throw her arms around Joey, ,then practically skip off towards her house. Joey watched her leave, then turned toward a very sad looking Yugi.   
  
Okay, this was my first. Be gentle! 


	2. The Abduction

Okay, chapter two. I'll just call it, umm, The Abduction. Yeah, creative, huh?  
  
And, to add salt to a fresh wound, no, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah, okay, rub it in! Oh, and the two people who reviewed, Thank-you! If you both like this chapter, I might keep going! ;)  
  
Chapter 2: The Abduction  
  
Tea was almost home when a large van drove up slowly behind her. Rex Raptor opened the back up and dragged Tea in. He tied her up and gagged her, then crawled up to the front and sped off. Tristan ran up, but he was just moments too late. He swore under his breath and ran to the game shop.   
  
Tristan shoved the door open and ran across to the counter. Yugi sat down the broom he was holding and ran up to him. Joey sat up straight in his chair behind the counter. Tristan was completely out of breath as Joey and Yugi tried to get him to talk. "Rex... Rap-Raptor."  
  
"I don't have time for Rex, I'm watching the shop for my grandpa."  
  
"He has Tea."  
  
"What? Where? Let's go!" Yugi threw down the apron type thing he was wearing and started to run for the door. Tristan grabbed his arm.  
  
"He drove off with her. There is no way we can catch him. We should call the cops."  
  
"He probably just wants a duel," Joey popped in, "Y'know, like he's luring Yugi into a trap."  
  
"He probably wants you, Joey." Yugi said bitterly.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just go find Tea." Joey looked after him, puzzled as Yugi walked out the door and towards Tea's home.  
  
"Why does he think Rex would want you?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Joey walked out behind Yugi, followed closely by a very confused Tristan.  
  
Outside of Tea's house, the three guys tried to figure out where Rex would be taking her. "They went that way" Tristan pointed towards open country. "Anyone know what could be out that way?"  
  
"I don't know." Joey and Yugi said at the same time. Yugi looked away. Joey looked confused for a second, then decided to just concentrate on Tea, and where she could have been taken.  
  
"Tristan, do you think you could borrow your father's car?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Okay, I need to go get Serenity, mom asked me to watch her. Yugi, you want to co..."  
  
"I think I'll come with you, Tristan." Yugi broke in. He still couldn't make eye contact with Joey.   
  
"We'll pick you and Serenity up in a few minutes." Tristan still had no clue what was going on with them.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you two in a few minutes then, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, let's go, Tristan." He started walking off, so Tristan shrugged to Joey and jogged to catch up.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" He tried to call Yugi back, but gave up and just ran up to grab his shoulder. "What is up with you today? You've been acting weird since school let out today."  
  
"Nothing." Yugi looked up and saw a look of disbelief on Tristan's face. "Oh okay, I think Joey and Tea are together." Tristan tried to hold back laughter as he crossed a busy street to his house. "What?"  
  
"I don't think Tea would go for Joey, he isn't exactly his type."  
  
"But after school, she ran up and pulled him away from me to the other side of the yard. They had a seemingly serious conversation and then she hugged him really tight."  
  
"What did Joey say when he came back over?"  
  
"I didn't wait for him." Yugi admitted.   
  
"Well, maybe you should talk to him. It could have been something that she's going through that she can relate to Joey on..." He trailed off, unsure of it himself. But Yugi seemed somewhat reassured.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a little missunderstanding." Serenity didn't like seeing her brother this disstraught. She always leaned on him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Just then, Tristan and Yugi pulled up in Tristan's father's car. "Well, let's go!" He noticed Tristan quickly shove Yugi into the backseat.  
  
"Sit up front, Serenity! Yugi and Joey need to talk." Joey didn't really like that idea, but he did need to talk to Yugi. They piled in and drove off in the direction that Rex had driven.  
  
Ugh. Its late. I'm gonna stop now, so the next chapter will be in the car. Review please! 


	3. The Car Ride and the Van

WOW! I dint think I'd get so many reviewers! If I wasn't so lazy, I'd thank u each individually, but if u actually care, u can look! Teehehe! I'm glad you all like it thou.., Oh! Do I have to??? Grrr, fine! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy?  
  
Chapter Three : The Car Ride, and The Van  
  
Front Seat:  
  
Tristan watched Serenity for a minute while he drove before he tried to talk to her. "So." he began nervously, how's your vision doing'?"  
She jumped at first, but then smiled. "It's fine." She knew he was having trouble with a topic to talk to her about, and she kind of enjoyed it, so she left it at that.  
After another minute, he tried again. "So, you're moving in with Joey, huh?"  
"After he moves out of dad's house." She smiled again. "I can't wait." She stopped again so he'd get that nervous look on his face. She wasn't sure why, but she liked him like that.  
Instead of waiting he just kept talking. "My mom offered to let you two live in the apartment above our house. It's in great shape and has a good view, plus you won't have to always hang out with us, because it's only connected in one place. between my bedroom and yours, I mean one of yours." His face flared suddenly, and Joey reached up and slapped him in the back of the head. "I mean Joey's! Joey will probably take that one." Serenity giggled and turned to the window. Tristan sighed and concentrated harder than ever on his driving. (Tristan= -.-*)  
  
Meanwhile in the Back Seat:  
  
"Yug, I think I know what's wrong. I kind of pieced stuff together while you and Tristan were getting the car." Joey was sure that Yugi knew he had cheated in their last friendly duel. He just wasn't sure why he would react so oddly. Yugi was relieved that he didn't have to say it. "See, Yug, the truth is, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to beat you because I never have before." Yugi's eyebrows jumped high on his forehead, and his face flamed with anger. Before he could say anything, Joey cut him off. "Wait, let me finish! I was just keeping my eye on the score, and I didn't care how I won. I felt terrible though, that night," Yugi looked extremely angry now. "Actually, right after victory was in sight, but I went through with it anyway."  
"How can you talk about her that way?!?"  
"I just.. Wait, what?"  
"I trusted you!"  
"I'm sorry, but, what her?"  
"TEA!"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Joey was absolutely baffled. "What are you talking about?"  
"You and Tea. What else would I be talking about?"  
"The due.. Uh, never mind. What about me and Tea?"  
"Aren't you and her." He did a strange thing with his eyebrows. It took Joey a minute, but then he burst out laughing. (Yugi= O.o??)  
Just then, Joey heard Tristan say something about connecting his and Serenity's bedrooms. He reached forward and whacked Tristan in the back of the head. Tristan babbled for a few seconds, then turned back to the road.  
  
A few minutes later, they saw an old forest, and a large, old, creepy house. (Think Blair Witch-ish Teehehe!) The van was parked outside. 


	4. Rex's plan

Okay, I'm not waiting for reviews, ,I feel like typing. Sorry! Well, thanks to those who reviewed, ,I always appreciate it. :D don't look at me like that! TWITCH ow. Okay, I'm being pinched, which means I must disclaim now... even though I don't want to. *SIGH* okay! I don't, regrettably, (I'm getting there!) own Yu-Gi-Oh! *sniffle. Okay! I'm over it! Back to my story!  
  
Chapter 4, Rex's Plan!  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity burst into the basement, after a thorough search of the first room or two, only to find darkness and no steps. THUMP!   
  
"OW! Tristan? Is that you?" Serenity sounded muffled.  
  
He jumped up quick and pulled her up. "Oh, yeah, uh, sorry about landing on you. Are you alright?" As she said yeah, he checked her face and neck for (uhhhh, owwies?). He had her chin tilted up as bright lights suddenly filled the room. Joey and Yugi shielded their eyes, and Joey noticed Tristan and Serenity standing just slightly too close for his liking. (Is Tristan too old for Serenity???) He hopped up and pulled her over to see if she was okay, and glared at Tristan, who turned to help Yugi up.  
  
"Most people use the back stairs." They turned to see Rex up on a platform. "But, then again, if you had, I'd have less amusement." He chuckled and turned to a very angry looking Tea, who was wearing a white gown. "You were right. They came for you. Too bad for them though. Wasting their time like that."  
  
"It wasn't a waste of time." Yami-Yugi stated. "We will leave with her!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!"  
  
"Ha!" Everyone except for Tea looked surprised at Rex's 'Ha!' She just looked annoyed. "I don't want a duel! I have what I want. A duel over her would just be a chance for me to lose her." He walked over to the rope bound brunette (shut-up, im getting tired) and ran his finger down the side of her face.   
  
"Wait!" Joey found his voice again. "You want her?"   
  
"Hey! What's so wrong with me, Joey Wheeler???" Tea got indignant.   
  
"That's not important, my love!" Rex crooned. Tea made a really sick face. He tried to kiss her, but she turned away.  
  
"Ewwww! Back off!" He backhanded her. Yami charged forward a few steps, but the floor fell in under him and he would have fallen about ten feet if Joey hadn't dove to catch his hand. He and Tristan pulled yami back up.  
  
"Do I need to get out the duct tape again?" Rex asked Tea sweetly. He turned to the guys. "Oh, and watch the floor, there might be a few dozen weak spots. Hahaha!"  
  
"Well, he sure got the evil laugh down," Joey muttered. "So, Rex! If you don't plan on dueling, then what do you plan on?"  
  
"Just keeping her until we're old enough to get married." He answered casually. "Not much. Oh, and have fun with the floor!" He grabbed Tea and went through a small door.  
  
"Oh, great! Now what?" Tristan asked as he held a shaking Serenity. They all looked across the large room towards the steps. 


	5. Finding Tea

Me like too. I continue to write now. Oh, and I don't own Yugi! Stop asking me.  
  
Chapter 5: Finding Tea  
  
Yami led the way across the floor, with Joey and Tristan close behind to catch him. Serenity held onto Tristan's shoulder. They finally made it to the steps, and Joey took Serenity a few inches away from Tristan. She rolled her eyes at him as he walked up the steps between her and his friend.  
They reached the top and Yami tried the knob and found it locked. Joey and Trista squeezed in next to him and started to slam into the door. Serenity sighed, and after their fifth hit, moved past them, and pulled the door open. She walked through and left the guys just looking at each other.  
"Tea!" Serenity stepped tentatively into the first room. "Tea!" She heard a thumping from upstairs and ran up a flight of steps. "Tea?" She rounded into the room she thought the continuing thumping was coming from, and walked right into Rex. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!"  
  
Downstairs, the guys were looking for both girls now. The names Serenity and Tea echoed through the old house. Rex's voice was echoing around them, "I take it by your charming bellows that you are now missing the brunette with the pretty eyes. Well, the more the merrier, I guess." Tristan ran towards the steps that Rex's voicec was sounding from. As he got to the bottom and looked up, Rex pulled Serenity around a corner and flung open a window at the top of the steps. Tristan climbed the first few steps, but Rex pushed Serenity closer to the window. "If you leave now, I promise you that both girls will live. If," He stressed as Tristan took another step, "If you come closer, out she goes!" Tristan saw a tear slide down the girl's face. He stopped and hung his head in defeat. Rex gloated and loosened his hold on Serenity. Tristan stormed up the steps as Joey rounded the corner onto the stairs. Tackling Rex and pinning him up against the wall, Tristan lightly pushed Serenity towards her big brother. Rex pushed him back, and he tripped over Serenity's leg. Tristan went headlong out the window. Joey slammed a fist into Rex's stomach, forcing the air out of him. Yami, Joey and Serenity gathered around the window and looked down on a very still looking Tristan.  
  
DUNDUNDUN! And the plot thickens. Muah-hahahaha! Teehehe!  
Keep reading, I think I'm going to do Tristan's "dream" next.Please  
review, it makes me happy!  
Oh, and sorry it's short; I've got to rest up for a day trip tomorrow!  
Woohoo! Shopping! 


	6. knocked out, woken up, cleared up

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although sometimes I wish I owned Yami Yugi, or maybe Bokura... (trails off) ... Oh! Yeah! Sorry about that. Teehehe! Read on! And I'm sorry this took so long- I've been kind of busy.  
  
Chapter 6- Tristan: Out Cold, and Awakening  
  
"Serenity?" Tristan ran down a foggy alley way, following a shadowy figure.   
  
"Tristan! Help!" Serenity was being dragged off around a corner. Tristan ran as fast as he could, but when he got to the corner, he didn't see her.  
  
"Serenity! Where are you?" Tristan squinted into the rising and ever thickening fog. "I can't see you!" All of a sudden the fog lifted and Tristan could see Serenity being held by a man dressed all in black. He wanted to move forward and help her get away, but his feet seemed stuck to the asphault. "Serenity."   
  
"Tristan? Help me. Please?" He tried to move again. A single tear slid down Serenity's cheek. "Tristan?" Tristan felt so helpless. He wanted to help her, God, he just wanted her. He just couldn't move forward, then he realized why he couldn't move. Joey was holding his feet to the floor.  
  
"Joey! What are you doing? I have to get her!" He tried to shake Joey off,. but Joey held fast. "Joey! Let me go! I need her!" He stopped, "I mean, she needs me!" He felt like he was blacking out, then like he was slowly waking up. His eyes flutterd slightly.   
  
"Joey, you saw him charge up to save me! How can you act this way after he did that, and got knocked out of a window?"  
  
"Serenity?" Tristan tried to sit up, but felt connected to the earth.  
  
"Ohh, don't move Tristan." Serenity fell to her knees and leaned over him. "The paramedics are on the way."  
  
"Paramedics?" He tried to sit up again. "Are you okay?" He looked her over, and saw a few bruises and scrapes, but nothing paramedic worthy.  
  
"I'm fine." Her eyes misted as she pushed him back again. "You really should keep still."  
  
He saw her expression and looked around at the little group around him. "What's wrong?" Tea was crying on Yugi's shoulder. "What's going," he grimaced, "on? Why does my side hurt so...?" He trailed off as he saw the rhubarb looking piece of metal sticking through his side. "I - uh, how?"  
  
"You landed on it." Yugi stepped forward. "It pierced through your side when you hit the ground. Lay back down, and try to relax." Serenity took off her jacket and rolled it up under his head as he lay back and passed out. She kissed him on the forehead and turned around to Joey.  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
"Of course, sis. Tristan always bounces back." He hugged her tight. "Always." They sat on the ground and watched Tristan sleep. Joey draped his jacket over him, and they were sitting there ten minutes later when the ambulance pulled up.  
  
*************************  
  
Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Joey sat in an all white waiting room. Serenity got up and started to pace back and forth. Joey walked up to her. "I told you, he'll be fine."  
  
"I know, I'm just worried."  
  
"About what then?" She hesitated. "Serenity?"  
  
"I just, I want, I don't know."  
  
Joey thought he knew. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Joey. I really do."  
  
"You know, I didn't really like the idea of you and Tristan before, but he really likes you too, or at least he seems to." He paused for a second. "It was only because he always seemed to, well, he seemed to be..."  
  
"A girl chaser? And I notice that you're speaking past-tense..."  
  
"I guess, if you really like each other so much, I won't stop him anymore. I might stop you, but I'll let him come up to you. And I'm still going to have to be protective older brother guy-ish uh, thing." Serenity flung herself at him and hugged him really, really tight. They heard Tea yell something at Yugi, and Joey sneaked closer to listen.  
  
Meanwhile: Sitting in a corner  
  
"Umm, Tea?"  
  
"Yeah Yugi?" Tea popped up as soon as he spoke her name, and leaned towards him just a little bit. She saw a look of uncertaintanty on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you, uh, what's up with you and Joey?"  
  
"Me and Joey?"  
  
"Well, earlier today, you ran off with him, and hugged him goodbye, then skipped off. You've been doing that a lot, hanging out with Joey, talking to him, I just feel like we haven't hung out for a while."  
  
"I just needed to ask him stuff; he's been kind of like a guide with my one problem."  
  
"Why wouldn't you ask me? You've always asked me for advice before!"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are the problem!" They realized their voices had risen   
  
( -.-*) , and began whispering.   
  
"What did I do?!?"  
  
"You... I... It... Well, I wanted to tell you on your birthday."  
  
"It's after midnight," Joey butted in. "Happy Birthday, Yug!" Serenity pulled him away.  
  
"Tea," Yugi started, "I really---"  
  
"I love you!" tea blurted. (Yugi= 0_0= ^_^) "I think I always have, at first as a friend, but now, I love you. A lot." She paused, and Yugi jumped in.   
  
"I love you, too Tea. I was even starting to get jealous of Joey."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes?" She reached out and pulled him into a kiss. 


	7. Diagnosis and KissHappy People

I'm sorry. This chapter is a long time coming. School started and my mom's work schedule got less, uh, even? And the last one went kind of fast. Well, I'm typin now, Chapter 7- The Diagnosis and Some Kiss-Happy People  
  
Yugi and Tea were really getting into their kiss. Yugi could feel his surroundings melting away at his happiest moment thus far in his life. Tea was so pleased that she had finally kissed Yugi, that she lost herself completely in their kiss. She felt his right hand in her hair, and his left hand on her back. He slid it down an inch or two, then back up, pulling Tea in closer. She felt her hair getting messed up, but didn't care, as her own hands were intwined in his. Serenity and Joey were still watching from the corner, happy that the two had finally gotten it together. The Dr. walked into the room and coughed to catch their attention. Yugi tried to ignore the pesky noise. It persisted a few more times, so they pulled away from each other slowly and giggled nervously. Then Yugi noticed the doctor.  
  
"Uh," Yugi stammered, "We can finish this conversation later." Tea fixed her hair as best as she could, and straightened her shirt.  
  
(A.N.: Yugi got feisty!)  
  
"Sorry to interupt, but your friend is out of surgery, and all stitched up, but he isn't conscious yet. One person can go in." Serenity looked at Joey, her eyes full of pleading.  
  
"Awww, sis! Don't do the sad, puppy-eyed look." He caved. "Alright." She lit up like a chinese firecracker, only she stayed lit up. "I was going to say you should anyway. Before you got all pathetic looking."  
  
A nurse poked her head in. "Doctor Georgian, a Miss. Uhh, "She looked at her clipvoard, "Valentine came in. She was in a car accident. Potential emergency."  
  
"Wait! Mai Valentine?" Joey chased them out. "Where?"  
  
"Did they say Valentine?" Tea looked worried. "Do you think it's her?"   
  
"I'm thinking Joey will tell us," Yugi said. "But I want to talk with you for a little while longer."  
  
"Do you mean talk or the talking we were doing?" She looked at him flirtatiously.  
  
"Talk." He said firmly. "About us."   
  
"Oh." Tea looked kind of sad. "Well, I love you. I want to go on dates with you. What else is there? Except, right now, we are alone. No doctor is expected, and unless there is another freak accident tonight. On top of Tristan's, and the one that might be Mai. I think we're due for another kiss."  
  
"Okay." Yugi dove onto the loveseat Tea was sitting on and nuzzled at her neck before kissing her fully on the mouth. Before they knew it, Tea was on her back, holding Yugi's head close to hers, so even when she had to take a breath, he was right there. Not that he would've pulled away anyway. His hand slid down her side, and started to slide her shirt up, but he stopped and started tangling her hair again.  
  
Joey chased the doctor down the hall and saw Mai rolled through on a stretcher, just barely conscious. "Mai!" He leaned over her and held her hand.  
  
"Joey?" Mai's eyes fluttered open. "Is that you, Joey?"  
  
"Shhh." Joey felt a tear slide down his cheek as she lost consciousness and fell back on the pillow. He let go of her hand and watched her as she was pulled into the emergency room that Tristan had been in. "I'm here Mai," he whispered.  
  
Joey had been pacing back and forth in the small hallway, declining every offer the nurse made for him to go into a waiting room. He was replaying in his mind the time Mai was dueling that actor Jean-Claude, and he had lost, but tried to take her anyway. The moment he realized that Mai trusted him enough to let him catch her from two or three stories up, that gave him the best feeling, even though he wouldn't let her know. But he swore that if she would be okay, he would tell her. He would tell her everything. Just then, the doors at the end of the hall flew open, and Mai was rolled out slower than before. Joey ran up to her side. "Mai?"   
  
"She'll be fine, son." The doctor reassured him. "Would you like to sit with her?"  
  
"Yes!" Joey blurted. They were rolled into a room right next to Tristan's. [Convenient, huh?] As soon as the doctor and his nurse were out of the way, he pulled a chair up to her bedside. For the second time since the divorce, Joey prayed.   
  
Around five minutes later, Serenity walked back into the waiting room. Tristan had woken up, and he wanted to see Joey. "EEP!" Yugi's and Tea's heads whipped towards the door, and Tea shoved Yugi up so she could sit up and fix her hair again. Her shirt had come unzipped an inch or two, and she quickly zipped it back up. Yugi grabbed his jacket up off the floor and slid in and zipped it up. They were both blushing bright red.  
  
"What's up, Serenity?"  
  
"Tristan wants Joey."  
  
"He's with Mai." Tea joined in. "Uh, we think."   
  
"Oh. Well, if you two want to see Tristan, I can lead you to his room."  
  
"Alright." They got up and walked behind Serenity, holding hands.   
  
Mai opened her eyes just enough to realize that she wasn't home, and groaned in pain when she tried to sit up.   
  
"Whoa, Mai!" Joey pushed her shoulders back down to the bed. "Don't move."  
  
"Joey?" Mai looked at him in obvious relief. "I thought I was dreaming before."  
  
He smiled. "Good dream, or bad?"  
  
"Very good." She looked around. Where..?"  
  
"The hospital. You were in some kind of car accident."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Tristan was pushed out a second floor window and landed on a metal rod. He just got out of E.R. a little while ago."  
  
"I meant, why are you here, by my bed?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I heard the nurse say Valentine, and chased her and the doctor down the hall. I waited in the hall for you to come back out, and I wanted to be here when you woke up."  
  
"Why? I mean, not that I'm objecting, but," she tried to sit up again, and groaned.  
  
"Don't try to move anymore. I don't want you to hurt more than you already do."  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"Aww, you know why, Mai." He blushed and hung his head.  
  
She reached out and touched the side of his chin. "Please?"  
  
He looked up and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, Mai."  
  
"She smiled and relaxed on her pillow, still touching his face. "I know. I love you, too, Joey Wheeler."  
  
"If you knew, then why did you make me... what?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Joey laughed nervously. "So, what now?"  
  
"Well, if you would let me sit up, I'd kiss you right about now." Joey smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but changed his mind and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Very gentleman like. I wouldn't have expected that from you, Joey."  
  
Then, surprising Mai again, Joey didn't fight her over the insult. "Get some rest, I'll be next door with Tristan. Okay?"  
  
"Tell him to get better."  
  
"Okay. Sleep tight." She smiled, and fell asleep almost immediately as he kissed her hand. He stepped into the hall and leaned against the dorr, his eyes closed. "She love me." He could barely believe what a day this had been. Talking with Tea, her being kidnapped, the search, the fight, Serenity and Tristan, Tea and Yugi, and now, Mai and himself. "I can't believe Mai loves me, too." He grinned.   
  
"What?!?" Serenity, Tea and Yugi, coming down the hall, stopped and stared and Joey.  
  
What do you think? I think the next installment will be all the important conversations. I'll have trouble with Tea and Yugi, though. Help? Good night! 


	8. Clearing the Air, or Trying to Anyway

Okay. Thanks be to Jellybob. I had trouble imagining that too, until I imagined a taller Yugi. And kind of non cartoon. Sorry, OOC. I really want to read your one story. I can't right now think of the name, but it's Yu- Gi-Oh! And has 10 chapters. I kind of have at least Tristan and Serenity talking lined out in my mind. And maybe Joey and Mai. I'll try to wing it on Yugi and Tea. It just seems like, they love each other, they know they do, what else is there? Serenity can tell Tristan about Joey backing off, and Joey and Mai can talk about how they felt when they were fighting, or something along those lines.  
  
Chapter 8:Clearing the Air  
  
"What was that, Joey?" Serenity looked at her brother like she didn't know who he was.  
Joey looked up sharply. "Huh? Oh, I, Uh. I was just saying that uh, Mai's okay. And uh, I really want to see Tristan now."  
"Should we visit Mai?" Tea asked.  
"She's sleeping right now." Joey said. "We should let her go."  
"Hmm. Okay." They walked past him and he nearly collapsed with relief. He didn't know what Mai wanted them to know, or what he himself wanted them to know. He took one last look at her through the window in her door. "Joey?" Serenity poked her head out of the next door. He turned away and followed the others with a sigh. Upon entering Tristan's room, he tried to smile and put up a front for his injured friend.  
"Hey, Joey!" Tristan was obviously in pain.  
"Whoa, you're looking kind of low for someone with so much air in his head."  
"Actually, I'm feeling kind of deflated." Tristan looked at Joey for a minute. "Well, I was popped. What's your excuse?"  
'Darn,' Joey thought. 'I really hoped he wouldn't notice.' He nonticed everyone was looking at him. "Can you leave us for a minute, guys?" They shrugged, and tried to make Tristan more comfortable. Joey noticed Serenity look at him lovingly, and shooed her out after the rest. He shut the door and turned back to his friend. "I should have known you'd notice."  
"Well, we've been friends for awhile. I know when your putting up a façade."  
"Yeah," Joey let the word hang in the air.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
"I don't know if I can." Tristan looked confused.  
"Is it about Mai?" Joey looked up. "What? I'm not really clueless, like everyone thinks I am."  
[A.N.: That includes me =(o.o,) but after the  
window, I feel kind of bad for him. ]  
  
"Not everyone thinks your clueless. My sister for example."  
"Okay, I realize you're changing the subject, but I'll bite anyway. What?"  
"I'm not quite ready for it, but I know Serenity likes you." He was mumbling, , but Tristan got the drift.  
"Hey, thanks man. I really like her."  
"I know." He looked up, and they both smiled.  
"When are you telling me what happened with Mai?"  
"After I've talked to her. Uh, tomorrow?" Tristan looked at him, like, why are you nervous? "Well, she's sleeping now, and when she isn't she's trying to sit up and it hurts her." Before Tristan could say anything, Joe yopened the door and let the others in. "I'll be right back." He yawned. "I'm just going to look in on Mai." He went out and Serenity took a chair up to Tristan's side. She sat down and took his hand in her own. "How are you feeling, Tristan?" She asked softly. He smiled at her. "Better now." He shifted on the bed. "Did you talk to Joey?"  
"He told you?"  
"He said something about your being his little sister, and he isn't ready for you to be serious about a guy," he looked down for a second, "but that he knows, uh, thinks you really like me."  
"I do."  
Tristan blushed. "I really like you, too. And I don't plan on, uh, liking anyone else, but I think we should hold off for a little while longer. Let Joey get used to the idea of us."  
"Alright Tristan." She lay her head on his hand. "It's kind of weird, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"You being the one in the hospital bed, and me trying to cheer you up."  
"You never really needed cheered up, you were always so optimistic."  
She lifted her head. "And I will remain optimistic, Tristan." She smiled at him. "About you."  
He smiled back at her. She lay her head back down as he squeezed her hand.  
(A.N.: Awwww- they smile at each other a lot, don't they?)  
  
Tea looked into Mai's room while she and Yugi walked past to the waiting room. Joey was asleep with his head laying on the bed by Mai.  
"Hey! Yugi!" She called up the hallway quietly to the tri-colored head that hadn't noticed she had stopped. He turned around. "Come look at this!"  
Yugi jogged back and looked through the small window with her. Joey stirred in his sleep and looked at Mai for a lingering second before turning his head towards the door and falling back to sleep again with a smile on his face. "There's something between those two."  
"There has been for a while."  
"I hadn't noticed anything." He paused. "Except when she dueled Jean- Claude."  
"What about duelist kingdom?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When she gave him her card so he could duel for Serenity. Who I think might be getting together with Tristan as we speak."  
They started wlking down the hall. Tea was glad she had kissed Yugi, and she knew he was happy. Did they really need words for that?  
(A.N.: Yeah, I couldn't come up with a Yugi  
Tea conversation. So sue me, I cheaped out!)  
  
She also knew that everyone seemed to be pairing off, so what about Duke, and Bokura? Would they feel left out? And where were they? Duke hadn't been in school for weeks, and Bokura was absent today.  
"You know what I just realized?" she asked Yugi.  
"If it's that Duke and Bokura are missing, I just thought of that myself."  
How does he do that? Tea wondered.  
"Well, Duke could have gone on vacation. And Bokura might be sick, but in light of what has happened so far,"  
"Help!" They both turned around to where they saw Serenity being carried off.  
"Oh, sh-.."  
"Serenity!" Tea started racing down the hall, closely followed by her boyfriend Yugi. She slammed Mai's door open, and Yugi called in to Joey.  
"Someone took Serenity!"  
Joey ran out, with a quick goodbye to Mai.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Joey?"  
"I'm here Mai." He straightened up and wiped some drool off of his chin.  
She smiled. "What's up?"  
"Tristan guessed that something was up with us, but he doesn't know what it could be." He shrugged. "But, besides that."  
"What did you say?"  
"That I wanted to talk to you before I told even him anything." He kissed her on the forehead. She sat up easily now.  
"You didn't tell him?"  
"Uhh, should I have?"  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
"I, , uh, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."  
"Why?"  
"Because ., hey! You know why! You just like hearing me say it, don't you?"  
She smiled devilishly. "Maybe."  
"You. you, you just, *pause* aww, jeez!" He leaned down and captured her mouth in his. He held her there for second, then slightly pulled his head back. "I love you."  
She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. He braced one arm on the bed and put the other on the side of her face. It went to her shoulder and then the small of her back, and he smiled as she messed up his (as always) perfect hair. All of a sudden, the door flew open. He thought he heard his name, but couldn't be sure, but then Yugi called in to him.  
"Someone took Serenity!"  
Joey ran out, with a quick goodbye to Mai.but he definitely sat up.  
  
DUNDUNDUN! And the plot thickens! I'm not quite sure what it is, but its thickening. Oh and since I've started this chapter, I've gotten more reviews. Thanks to you all. Support much appreciated. Oh! And if you want to check out a good fanfic with a Serenity/Seto Plot, check out anncats. I think that's how it's spelled. Well, goodnight! Review! 


	9. Serenity's a Hostage

Okay, I got some pretty strange reviews this time. All from the same person. Seghua. Everyone please point and laugh! I'm just kidding! Oh, and it's been a while, so I guess I should give a disclaimer here. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *sniffle* Here we go.  
  
Chapter Nine: Serenity's a Hostage  
  
Serenity felt a hard cold floor against her face, and tried to sit up.  
"Don't even try, girl."  
"I- I know that voice. *pause for dramatic effect* Rex?"  
"Yeah. It's me." He walked into the circle of light he had dumped her in. "And now that I have you, Tea's gotta come back to me."  
"Back to . oh! You think you and Tea have something?" She frowned. "If she really thought you two had a thing, would you have to tie her up to keep her from running out on you?" He harumphed and glared at her.  
"What do you know about love, you little twit? The closest thing you have is Tristan Taylor!"  
"What's wrong with Tristan?"  
"What isn't?" She looked like she would cry, so he quickly excused himself. "If you move one inch, I'll make sure you never see any of them again!"  
'Joey! Tristan! Help me.'  
  
Meanwhile  
  
All Joey could see in his mind was Serenity being pulled into the van. He came up in front of Yugi and Tea by using a fire escape and hopping a fence. He could see Rex, pulling his sister in, but who was driving? It had been pulling away as he shut the doors.  
"We gotta find her, Yug."  
"We will, Joey." Yugi paused. "I guess all we can do is go back to the house and see if he's there."  
"Would he be that dumb?"  
"Come on, it's REX." Tea sighed. "He is definitely dumb enough for something like that."  
"Tea, why don't you go sit with Tristan, and Mai. We can take this guy."  
"You can take Rex, sure, but you don't know who that other guy was. Or if there was someone in the passenger seat." She turned to Yugi. "You don't know what you're getting into."  
"Tea." Joey stepped into her line of vision. "I'm not letting Serenity get hurt. Now go tell Tristan."  
"Tell him yourself." Tristan's weak voice came from behind Joey. He was standing there, in a pair of black jeans, and a torso wrapped in bandages, trying to pull his jacket on.  
"Tristan!" Joey yelled. "Are you nuts?"  
"Tell me what? That Serenity was taken, and you went to get her without me? I'm going."  
Joey nodded and helped his friend with his jacket. "You gotta take it easy, though. Otherwise your mom won't let me move in with you guys. And when we come back, it's straight to bed."  
"Tristan nodded, then smiled. Let's go."  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I am totally sleep deprived. There! You see how big that yawn was?!? I'll make it up to you all. P.S., can you just see Tristan like that? Beside the hair, Hot. Am I right, , or just overly tired? Please review with possible lines you'd like to hear the guys yell at Rex and his mystery helper(s). Love, Chelsea 


	10. In the Basement Again

Sorry its been a while- my life is crumbling. ( And sorry about the two chapter nines. My bad. Here we go.  
  
Chapter 10- Back in the basement.  
  
Joey burst through the door that they had found leading right to the basement from outside. He stepped right into one of the hidden weak spots anddisappeared from view. Tristan and Yugi thought they had lost him when he was pulled into the air by a cord on the other side of the room. He was lifted out of the light's range, until a spotlight turned on, showing him hanging upside down, next to Serenity, who was sitting on a very small ledge.  
"Joey!" Yugi, started to run to his friend, but Tristan pulled him back.  
"Are you crazy? He's way too high, and you'll just end up hanging beside him!" Yugi looked down. "We'll find a way to get them both."  
"Make that all four!" A familiar voice echoed down from the rafters.  
"I know that voice!" Another spotlight hit on the wall opposite Joey and Serenity. A small figure stood in the light. "Weevil!"  
"That's right!" Weevil laughed. "And you've miscounted!" Tristan and Yugi spun around to see the light widen and Mai and Tea hanging unconscious next to Joey.  
"MAI!" Joey reached over to her, but couldn't quite get her. Yugi looked at Tea as he growled oaths in hs throat and Tristan and Serenity looked longingly at each other.  
"Okay!" Yugi yelled up to Weevil. "Now where are the other two?"  
"What other two?"  
"Don't play dumb! Duke and Bokura are missing too!"  
"Those two idiots? Why would we want them?"  
"Nevermind Yug!" Joey called down. "He's too dumb to play uh, dumb."  
"Good point."  
"Now give them all back!" Tristan yelled.  
"I'm afraid I can't let anyone come between me and the woman I love!" Rex entered on the platform where Serenity sat.  
"No one's talkin' about your blowup doll, Rex!" (Thanks be to JellyBob for the line.) Joey yelled. "Now let me down and lets settle this like men!"  
"Hmmm, as much fun as that sounds, I'd rather have some fun with you while you're hanging there." He pulled back his fist and slammed it into Joey's face. Joey swung back from the force of the hit and bumped into Mai.  
"Joey?"  
"Mai? You're up?" Joey swung back towards Rex. Rex grabbed him and pulled out a knife.  
"Joey!" Mai called out to him in an attempt to warn him, but stopped when she saw who had the knife. "Rex?? What the [censor] is going on here?"  
  
"Rex is using Joey like a pinata!" Tristan ran out onto the floor and fell through. He felt a cable wrap around his ankles, and grabbed it. Loosening his ankles as he was pulled along, tristan soon dropped down along side Mai. (I guess he's feeling better) he swung past her and into Rex, who fell down to the floor, twenty feet below. "I owed you that." He said as Rex dropped head first down to the left of Tea.  
"Tristan!" Serenity dove into his arms as Yugi stood at the door with his jaw on the floor as Tristan buckled from his injuries and the quickly spreading red splotch on his shirt told everyone that his stomach wound had reopened. "Tristan! Are you okay?" she kissed him on the cheek as they drooped to the shelf and he passed out. "Tristan!"  
"Uh, Serenity?" Joey said. "Ya think you could help us down?" 


	11. The End?

AGH! Life is so confusing! Sorry it's been so, uh, forever? I joined a different after school club for every day of the week. But what do you care? You just want more story! Well, maybe I'll stop! NoNONO! Come back! I didn't mean it! Une rose Pour toi! @)---------------------- Ooh, longstem! Lucky you! Here you go Wo-Ai-Ni!  
  
Chapter 11-Back at The Hospital  
  
"Alright, Yugi. It's your birthday for only a little while longer. Are you ready for your present?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." He looked slightly unsure.  
"Close your eyes." He complied with her simple request, and she pulled out a brand new Duel Monsters card. Holding it right in front of his face, she said, "Okay. Open up."  
He opened his eyes and saw the Knight of Love (A.N: made up) . "Ooh. Tea."  
"I. uh. well, it isn't much, ,but I ."  
"Tea, your friend Krista told me what you wanted to give me (O.--) and believe me, this is definitely enough." She looked at him, shocked. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that, I just don't think we're ready for that. I love you Tea, but."  
"I love you, too Yugi." They kiss lightly, and she nestles close to him.  
  
Mai is back on her feet, and she and Joey have walked to the cafeteria for some hot chocolate. "Mai?" "What, Joey?" "I'm kind of wondering, uh." "Exactly what's up with us?" "Yeah. I mean, I gess there's no harm in saying now, but, ." Mai blushed and pretended to not know what he was getting at. "What?" "Aww, Jeez, Mai. I- I love you." He reached toward her and pulled her close, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "How do you feel?" "Joey, you're so dense at times." His eyes clouded, and she smiled. She lifted her arm and lightly touched his chin. Planting a light kiss on his mouth, she continued. "Of course I love you." He grinned widely, looked at her for a second, and pulled her in for another kiss. They broke long enough to order two hot chocolates and to find seats. It asn't hard, it being so late and all. They sat side by side, and slowly drank their hot chocolate,in between kisses and the sweet little nothings they kept whispering back and forth.  
  
Serenity Wheeler was leaning over Tristan, scolding him for running out of the hospital. "You know you shouldn't have been walking around, much less fighting. You could have been killed. What would possess you to be so, so.." "You know what possessed me. I love you, and I wan't about to let those freaks harm you in anyway." "I thought we were going to hold off on the love." "I can't help it." He reached up and around her and pulled her down to a lying postion next to him. They snuggled like that for several moments before Serenity propped herself up and bent down over him. "I love you, Tristan." "I love you Serenity." She snuggled back down onto him and they both fell asleep.  
  
Neatly wrapped up, but probably not satisfactory. I 'm half asleep at quarter after one on a school night, so don't whack me too hard. If you want more chapters, or an epilogue, or whatever, Review. Je t'adore! Wo-Ai- Ni! Salut! @)----------- 


End file.
